Summer Storms
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Not much to do when a summer storm hits and the power goes out.


**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 15, Dean is 19], masturbation, frottage, relation kink, a little anal play [Sam], no penetration but definitely bottom!Sam, use of endearments

**Summary**: Not much to do when a summer storm hits and the power goes out.

* * *

Sam had just gotten back from the library when the storm hit. Lightning struck the ground in heated flashes, thunder rumbled and shook their building, branches fell and thumped the roof like angry fists. He was just glad he didn't have to walk home in it all.

He rolled his eyes at Dean when he passed his brother's bed, big brother splayed out with the remote control resting on his chest, some asinine talk show blaring from the television.

"Why do you watch this shit?" he asked, hauling his book bag onto his bed and rummaging inside for his Summer Reading book. He smiled when he pulled out _The Hobbit_, had been a while since he'd read the novel and he was glad for the excuse to read it again.

"'Cause unlike you, I don't have Summer Reading assignments to entertain myself with," said Dean sarcastically, smirking when Sam rolled his eyes at him again.

"You're so retarded," sighed Sam exasperatedly, knew his brother actually _liked_ reading, would do so whenever Dean thought he was asleep while they were in the backseat as their dad drove them to their next temporary home. He couldn't figure out why Dean would want to hide something he enjoyed from him, though.

He shrugged off the thought and leant back against the pillows and headboard, hunkering in so he could start his book. He frowned when the image on the TV blurred and flickered, groaning in irritation when a loud bang followed lightning that hit right outside their window before the power in the motel went out. "You've got to be _kidding_ me," he moaned, already felt the heat creeping in; no air conditioner without any electricity.

"Doesn't look like it," said Dean, setting the remote on the night table between their beds before lying back again, arms crossed behind his head. "Guess you can't get an early start on your Summer Reading, now."

"Could use a flashlight," muttered Sam, closing the book and setting it on the night table, too.

"In the trunk. Wanna run out there and get it?" teased Dean, sitting up and staring out the motel window, smirking when Sam did the same. The Impala was parked three feet away, but it was invisible as the rain battered the window in harsh sheets. Lightning struck and they both jumped.

"Guess lying around is really the only option," moaned Sam unhappily, was looking forward to diving into his summer reading.

"I'm sure the power'll kick on soon, kid. No need to mope. I'm sure your geek status won't get revoked if you don't finish your Summer Reading the same day you pick up your book."

"Shut up," groaned Sam, throwing his pillow at Dean, sighing when Dean smirked at him and tucked it behind his head. "You suck."

"You threw it," answered Dean slowly, eyes falling closed as he relaxed back into the pillows.

Sam rolled his eyes, figured that was all he was going to get out of Dean for a while. He curled on his side and watched the rain, eyes falling closed, lulled by the rumble of thunder and the patter of rain against the window.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, wasn't even certain what woke him up, either. Sam slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he noticed was that the clap of thunder was just a distant roar and that it was no longer raining. The second thing he noticed was the heave of Dean's chest and the way his big brother's pants were pulled open, hand shoved down the front as Dean moaned.

"_Fuck yes_," moaned Dean, sliding his hand up his t-shirt, fingers feeling out the muscles of his abdomen as he stroked his cock, a twist-pull that had the muscles of his stomach contracting and his breath hitching.

Sam swallowed hard, legs shifting, moaning quietly when his thighs rubbed his hard dick between his legs. He should have looked away, gaze captured by the movement of Dean's hand on himself, the way Dean writhed as he touched himself.

It wasn't as if he hadn't caught Dean jerking off before, just. He never _watched_ Dean do it. Like, actively watched the stroke and pull movements of Dean's hand in his shorts, the slide of his other hand along his body.

He should have been disgusted.

Yet he was incredibly fucking turned on watching Dean jack off, wanted to see how long it would take his brother to lose it, wanted to see Dean come all over himself, watch Dean fall apart.

"_Dean_," he said, eyes widening when the sound fell from his mouth.

"Shit, _Sam_," groaned Dean, turning and looking at his little brother, not stopping the movement of his hand along himself.

"What are yo-" started Sam, stopping both because his voice caught in his throat and because it was really damn obvious what his brother was doing.

"Power's still out. Nothin' to do but sleep or jerk off, definitely think the second option is more beneficial at the moment," answered Dean, "go out in the Impala if you don't wanna hear. Looks like you wanna watch, though," he said with a smirk, back arching when he reached between his legs and pressed against his balls through his jeans.

"You're my brother," said Sam, but his own words didn't stop him from pushing his palm against his erection.

"Yet you're still watching," groaned Dean, pulling his underwear down below his balls, cock out in the open as he fucked his fist, eyes on Sam, waiting to see what his baby brother would do. "Know you're hard, Sammy."

"Jesus," whispered Sam, turning over onto his back and shoving his hand down his jeans, fingers curling around his cock. He cried out when he stroked, felt the precome ooze from the slit when he stroked up to the head.

"That's it, kiddo," murmured Dean, head tipping back when he thumbed the head of his dick, hips jerking at the sensation.

"This is so sick, Dean," moaned Sam, head turning toward Dean, whimpering when Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He was aware that his big brother was attractive, but Dean was the epitome of sex where he was splayed on the bed, hips thrusting into the curl of his fingers, teeth clenched tight around his swollen bottom lip, back arched as he groaned and grunted.

"Yeah, probably. Doesn't make it feel any less good, though, does it?" asked Dean, voice rough as he looked at Sam and licked his lips. "C'mere."

Sam found himself whimpering one moment and on top of his big brother the next, moaning into his brother's mouth when their dicks rubbed between them. "Dean, this is-"

"Just shut up and don't think," said Dean, fisting his hand in Sam's hair, angling his mouth against Sam's, lips brushing, tongue sliding over Sammy's lips before he delved inside, relishing the vibration of Sam's moan against his lips.

Sam gasped and rocked down against Dean, frowning at the feel of his underwear rubbing against his cock. He wanted to feel Dean against him, desperate for the slick slide of their dicks against one another. He pulled back from Dean and pushed his jeans and underwear down around his thighs, almost coming right there when Dean curled his other hand around the both of them. "F-_fuck_," he stuttered, fingers tightening over Dean's shoulders, anchoring himself to his big brother as pleasure washed over him.

"Good, little brother?" asked Dean, nuzzling against the top of Sam's head as he fucked against Sam's cock. He let go of Sam's hair, hand sliding down Sam's back to his bare ass, squeezing Sam's buttock and forcing his baby brother harder against him, growling when Sam keened.

"Dean, shut _up_," moaned Sam, grinding harder against his big brother, getting off on the fact that they were both mostly closed, loved the rough feel of Dean's jeans rubbing against his thighs as they moved.

"Right," rasped Dean, groaning when Sam pressed his mouth against his neck, moaning at the feel of Sam's wet breaths against his sweaty flesh.

"Have you?"

"You don't even fucking know, Sammy," answered Dean, already knew where his brother's question was going. Would talk about everything later after they both fucking lost it and came down. Maybe. Probably not.

"Jesus, Dean," moaned Sam, didn't know why, but the fact that Dean had been thinking about this for a while now made his cock jerk and dribble between them. "Close, big brother."

"Fuck, Sam, when you say that…" groaned Dean, balls drawing taut when Sam called him brother, so fucked up he got off on their relation.

"Like that, don't you?" asked Sam breathlessly, "Like it when I call you big brother. Get off on it."

"Sam, _Christ_, fuckin' close, baby boy," panted Dean, tightening the circle of his fingers around them, smirking when Sam cried out and rocked against him.

Sam shivered; nickname so damned dirty now, knew he was just as fucked over Dean as Dean was over him. "Yeah, Dean, me, too," he moaned, rocking harder on his big brother's lap, shuddering when Dean let go of their dicks, slip sliding between their bodies in their sweat and precome. He gasped when Dean palmed his ass, fingers teasing down his crack. He went tense, breath hitching when Dean teasingly rubbed his finger along the cleft.

"_Dean_," he gasped, biting his lip as they fucked against each other, breaths quickening as Dean leant up and pressed their mouths together, crying out when Dean brushed a fingertip against his hole, coming with a muffled moan, toes curled and jaw clenched as he released between them.

"Jesus, little brother," whispered Dean, clutching harder at Sam as his brother's movements slowed against him.

"Do it," said Sam quietly, head dipped between his shoulders. He took a deep breath and looked at Dean from underneath his bangs. "Come, big brother," he said firmly, tongue rubbing over his bottom lip, groaning when Dean moaned his name and arched up beneath him, cock spilling hot and thick between them, spunk mixing with their sweat and his own jism.

"Fuck, Sammy," gasped Dean, eyes opening after he let out a shaky breath. He smiled lazily at Sam, humming in pleasure when Sam ducked down and kissed him, chuckling at the way their lips stuck for a moment when his baby brother pulled back.

Sam shook his head and rolled off Dean, lying next to his big brother as they breathed. "Looks like the storm passed," he said after a few moments, looking at Dean when his brother shifted against him.

"Know how it is. Summer storms come and go like the blink of an eye," said Dean slowly, turning on his side toward his little brother. "Not like this, though, right?" he asked hesitantly, hated how his heart thundered in his chest with the question.

Sam grinned and curled up against Dean's chest, leg thrown over his brother's hip; there were things that needed talking about but he didn't hesitate when he answered. "Definitely not."


End file.
